Miracle
by leelee 2007
Summary: Stephanie has went into labour during her wedding and the ambulance is running late. will the baby be born in time or will something go terribly wrong. Follow up from You Raise me Up. StephanieRobbie. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own LazyTown ... these characters all belong to Magnus Scheving!**

Miracle

It had been half an hour since Stephanie's mum had phoned a cab to come and take Stephanie and Robbie to hospital. Stephanie had went into labour in the middle of the reception of her wedding. Stephanie's contractions had just started but they were not too bad just yet.

Robbie sat with her as they waited for the cab. He kissed her on the forehead to comfort her, forgetting the drama that had just happened with Sportacus and Stephanie. Stephanie started to feel the pain of her contractions getting even worse.

"Do you want a glass of water honey?" Robbie asked, Stephanie nodded in too much pain to answer him with words. Robbie got up and went to the water dispenser just by the door to the garden. He looked out of the doors as he poured water into a glass for Stephanie.

The garden looked beautiful in the sunlight. He looked out further through the garden and noticed a blue figure running over the grass then flipping over the wall... Sportacus! He remembered what he saw when he walked into the room of his and Stephanie's honeymoon suite. Sportacus lying on the bed, Stephanie looking angry, then Himself... blaming it all on Stephanie. He tried not to think about it and took the water back to Stephanie.

Stephanie was in more pain than ever now. Her mum pulled Robbie to the side to talk to him.

"The taxi service just called... the drivers stuck in traffic about half an hour away... we just phoned an amulance and they are on their way" She said trying to be quiet so Stephanie couldn't hear. "The doctors said we waited a bit too long for the cab that she might have to have the baby here instead of a hospital."

"What... but she might die wothout anti-biotix and oxygen... the baby could die." he said shocked and dropping the water that was in his hands. He bent down to pick up the cup. "so do we tell her or what?"

"I don't think we should" Stephanie's mum said, "I think we should just wait and see." Robbie nodded. "Here," She said, "I''ll get her water you go sit with her." She took the cup from his hands and walked to the water dispenser, leaving Robbie still in a bit of Shock.

XXXXX

"Where the hell is that ambulance?" said Stephanie lying on the honeymoon suite bed, "it's been half an hour." Robbie sat by her side patting her head with a damp clothe. Trixie sat holding her hand, telling her they would be here soon and Ziggy was on the phone to the ambulance asking where they were.

"Can you keep patting Stephanie's head with this" Robbie said to Trixie, She nodded and sat on Robbie's seat as he went to talk to Ziggy. Ziggy had just come off the phone when Robbie had pulled him to the corner to talk to him. "Whats going on?" he asked trying to be as quiet as possible. Ziggy Shrugged and looked at his feet.

"Sorry Robbie... but they might not be able to be here when the baby is born, we're gonna have to do it." he smiled as a way of saying sorry again. Robbie breathed in and out trying to keep calm. "But it's ok," ziggy said patting his shoulder, "you're forgetting that Trixie is a nurse in delivering babies." Robbie clicked his fingers as though he had come up with another evil plan.

"I totally forgot about that. Trixie?" Robbie shouted over to where Trixie sat. She looked at Robbie as he indicated her to come over to where they were standing. She walked over to them after giving Stephanie a kiss on the forehead.

"What is it?" she asked, wiping her hands on her dress after holding the damp clothe.

"The ambulance might not be here on time for Stephanie to deliver so we need you to do it. Is that ok?" Ziggy asked. Trixie looked over at Stephanie and nodded.

"She has about five minutes left until she has to give birth so i'll get everything ready." she walked into the bathroom of the suite and brought out a few towels. Then she started running taps. She walked back over to them, "It might be a bit better if you both stand outside, if thats ok?" They both nodded.

"Just make sure she is ok." Robbie said. Trixie nodded and ushered them to the door.

"She'll be fine... I promise you Robbie." Trixie said before shutting the door. Robbie and Ziggy stood there for about thirty seconds when they heard muttering from Trixie as she told Stephanie what was happening. Then they heard Staphanie begin to scream. She sounded in so much pain that Robbie wanted to run in there to make sure she was ok. But he knew he wouldn't be able to sit there and watch her suffer in so much pain. It was even worse having to hear it.

XXXXX

Stephanie had stopped Screaming for about half a minute, if that meant the baby was born shouldn't there be crying. Robbie knew there was something wrong. He was about to barge in when Trixie opened the door. She was smiling.

"Congradulations" she said as Robbie calmed down. "You have a little boy. You can come in now." she said. Robbie walked in and saw Stephanie sitting in the bed with a bundle in her arms. She looked up as Robbie came in, she smiled at him. He walked over to her and sat on the bed looking down at the thing in her arms. It was his son. He riggled about in Stephanie's arms as bubbles came out his mouth in a cute way. His cheeks were rosie and his hands and feet were so small. Robbie began to cry with Joy. Stephanie looked at him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "I'll leave you guys alone" Trixie said dragging ziggy out of the room. When the door closed Stephanie and Robbie turned their heads back to their little gem.

"Well... here he is." Stephanie said. Robbie smiled and nodded wiping tears from his eyes. "We still need to name him." Robbie breathed in as he thought. "I like... Gerard" Stephanie said. Robbie nodded

"Me too" He said. Just then ambulance men came in the door. "Too late boys, my boys here." Robbie said. They brought in the incubater to put the baby in. They placed Gerard in the incubater and they took him away to the hospital.

"He's born." Stephanie said. Robbie nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll let you get some rest now" he said, She nodded and lay back in the bed. She was sleeping within a minute. Robbie left her trying not to make a sound in case he woke her up. He shut the door as he went out. Trixie and Ziggy were outside waiting.

"Hey Robbie," Said Ziggy, "I saw him, your little boy."

"He's not my little boy," Ziggy looked at Robbie confused. "He's my little miracle." He walked down the stairs of the hotel humming to himself as he went.


End file.
